User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:Rt/any Spirit Nuker
Build history * (cur) (last) 06:32, 14 April 2007 Rebeccamurii (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:45, 25 March 2007 Aceaxe (Talk | contribs) m (added "name" function to Nuker and Healer template link. Previously the Healer template would download with the wrong file name) * (cur) (last) 17:50, 21 March 2007 192.91.171.42 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 17:10, 20 January 2007 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 07:09, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:08, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:16, 18 January 2007 24.205.26.254 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 04:15, 18 January 2007 24.205.26.254 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 20:24, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 08:51, 17 January 2007 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) (→Other Variations) * (cur) (last) 02:27, 17 January 2007 ImbrilShadowfire (Talk | contribs) (rv Vandalism in last edit (blanking)) * (cur) (last) 02:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Variation: Spirit Healer) * (cur) (last) 02:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Strategy) * (cur) (last) 02:26, 17 January 2007 Jinkas (Talk | contribs) m (rv, page blanking) * (cur) (last) 02:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Variation: Spirit Healer) * (cur) (last) 02:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 20:07, 16 January 2007 Jawn Sno (Talk | contribs) m (→Other Variations) * (cur) (last) 00:55, 14 January 2007 71.72.39.224 (Talk) (→Other Variations) * (cur) (last) 19:52, 10 January 2007 87.0.230.140 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 04:15, 10 January 2007 Gutas (Talk | contribs) (→Strategy) * (cur) (last) 04:14, 10 January 2007 Gutas (Talk | contribs) (→Strategy) * (cur) (last) 22:50, 9 January 2007 Azaya (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 01:01, 9 January 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:01, 9 January 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:01, 5 January 2007 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) (→Variation: Spirit Healer) * (cur) (last) 05:40, 5 January 2007 68.65.52.139 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 16:19, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 16:19, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/any Spirit Nuker moved to Build:Rt/any Spirit Nuker: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 16:12, 15 October 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by Not a fifty five (talk); changed back to last version by Token Cleric) * (cur) (last) 06:48, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 11:54, 4 October 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 03:20, 4 October 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:34, 5 September 2006 Bishop (Talk | contribs) m (-cleanup, +trivia) * (cur) (last) 05:51, 2 September 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:50, 2 September 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:58, 30 August 2006 Cwingnam2000 (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 19:45, 24 August 2006 Sir On The Edge (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills - It was not using the optimum ammount of atribute points) * (cur) (last) 16:46, 24 August 2006 137.155.191.103 (Talk) (→Other Variations) * (cur) (last) 03:21, 15 August 2006 Starlight (Talk | contribs) m (Word usage fix) * (cur) (last) 02:52, 11 August 2006 69.157.55.14 (Talk) (Channeling is not needed for this build) * (cur) (last) 17:19, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 12:47, 23 July 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/any Doom and Boom moved to Rt/any Spirit Nuker: Doom, which the original name was based on, is no longer part of the build. This variation of the build is superior to the original, so the name change was necessary.) * (cur) (last) 12:42, 23 July 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:50, 11 July 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:39, 7 July 2006 Crazyman111 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 05:38, 7 July 2006 Crazyman111 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 05:37, 7 July 2006 Crazyman111 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 18:46, 2 July 2006 72.133.215.127 (Talk) (→Gear) * (cur) (last) 11:06, 24 June 2006 Cudanny (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 01:42, 20 June 2006 XxHiroshinZxX (Talk | contribs) (→Variations)